


A Proposal

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee, Kei is nonbinary!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, canonverse, naruto - Freeform, some original characters? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Gaara wanted to propose to Lee. But he didn’t know how. Between his intense workload as a Kazekage and Lee’s frequent missions as a joint shinobi of the Leaf and the Sand, they barely had time to sit down and eat dinner together, let alone ask him to spend the rest of his life with Gaara. But shinobi’s lives were never a guarantee. They could end as quickly as they began. And when Lee came home from a mission more banged up than usual, Gaara’s sense of urgency grew.





	A Proposal

Gaara wanted to propose to Lee. But he didn’t know how. Between his intense workload as a Kazekage and Lee’s frequent missions as a joint shinobi of the Leaf and the Sand, they barely had time to sit down and eat dinner together, let alone ask him to spend the rest of his life with Gaara. But shinobi’s lives were never a guarantee. They could end as quickly as they began. And when Lee came home from a mission more banged up than usual, Gaara’s sense of urgency grew. 

Lee hissed through his teeth as Gaara used a muslin cloth covered in antiseptic to clean a particularly deep cut. Gaara’s thin lips grew thinner as he pressed them in worry. The silence between them grew, Gaara’s stomach roiling with anxiety and Lee doing his best not to cry. He was usually so free with his emotions, but if he showed how badly he was hurting, it would make Gaara worry even more. 

After properly disinfecting and bandaging Lee’s wounds, Gaara pushed green chakra through his hands to help speed the healing process. After Lee moved to Suna, Gaara found it easier to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu to avoid having Lee stay in the hospital during their already short time together. Lee audibly sighed as Gaara’s fingers pressed lightly into his back, forcing the warm soothing chakra to make it’s way through his tight muscles and forcing them to unwind. 

After brushing his chakra laden hands over all of the injuries on Lee’s body, he dropped his hands and started cleaning up the mess. He continued to work in silence as Lee stared at him, eyebrows pulled down in concern. He knew what Gaara was thinking. He knew what was going on. But he had learned over the years of being Gaara’s partner that pushing him made things worse. It caused him to close up further which meant he would either blow up over something small a few days later, or never say anything at all, causing Lee to worry and wonder what was wrong in the first place. 

Lee rose slowly to help Gaara clean up. With a speed matching Lee’s, Gaara was over him, gently, but firmly, pressing him back onto the bed. The soft light filtering in through their white drapes highlighted Gaara’s scrunched features. A mixture of sadness, anger, and concern riddled his face and Lee suddenly felt very, very guilty. 

Only then did he begin to cry. He didn’t cry when one of his teammates was killed on the mission. He didn’t cry when 3 kunai slammed into his back at the same time. He didn’t cry as Gaara cleaned his wounds. But he let himself cry now. Overwhelmed with guilt at making his most precious person worry. Ashamed at the help he needed in taking care of himself. His shoulders shook as tears overcame him, folding in on himself consumed by the pain.

Gaara’s face screwed in pain and frustration at not being able to do more for the one he loved. He wanted to take away his pain, protect him from heartache and danger. But Lee wouldn’t let him do that. There wasn’t much for Gaara to do besides be there for him and hold him when he had had enough of the hurt.

Gaara crawled into their bed next to Lee and pulled Lee against him. He laid his head down onto his chest and cradled him carefully avoiding his barely healed wounds. Gaara wasn’t good with words when it came to comfort. He could deliver the most moving speeches and convince the most stubborn council members, but he always seemed to come up short on words to say to Lee. This added to the stress of trying to ask for his hand in marriage. He didn’t even know if he could get the words out.

Gaara ran his hand gently up and down Lee’s shoulders as sobs continued to echo through his tired body. He kissed his sweaty forehead over and over hoping that it would help plug up the overflowing dam of Lee’s emotions. Gaara didn’t mind when he cried, but Lee was already dehydrated and the crying made it hard for him to explain what he was feeling. As Lee continued to wet Gaara’s shirt, Gaara’s heart grew heavier and heavier. He often times felt he lacked in the emotional support department. He loved Lee so much. So much that it ached. But he never knew how to express that or how to explain to Lee just how much he needed him. Lee deserved the world. He deserved someone who was fully emotionally available and Gaara was in constant fear that one day Lee would recognize how much he struggled and leave.

As Gaara’s heart continued down the dark and twisted rabbit hole of his own insecurities, Lee drew in a shuddering breath and lifted his head to meet Gaara’s eyes.

“You deserve someone better than me. All I do is make you worry. I should leave and never come back. I’m a burden,” Gaara heard Lee say, echoing his thoughts almost exactly.

Gaara pulled back from Lee slightly, eyes widening in panic. He didn’t know what he would do without Lee. He had many bonds that kept him in place and a village to take care of, but no one to brighten his life and love him the way Lee could. Gaara couldn’t imagine living without him. He would if he had to, but he would walk to hell and back before he allowed it to happen.

“L-Lee-” Gaara began before getting cut off.

“Please do not waste your time. I know that I am a burden. I can tell by the way you act when I come home from a mission. You have to take care of me. We rarely see each other. I am sorry you do not have a better partner. I can be gone by next week.”

Gaara began to cry silently as the weight of Lee’s words fell on him. Was Lee breaking off their relationship? Just as he was planning on proposing?

Gaara stood up from the bed, eyes continuing to leak tears that Gaara didn’t know he had. Lee laid back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling, tears running down the sides of his face. Gaara didn’t know what to do. Letting Lee leave was the last thing he wanted. He was worried that Lee was just saying this because he truly didn’t want to be with Gaara anymore. But he knew that if that was the case Lee would tell him without making excuses or blaming it on Gaara. He would tell the truth. And right now, everything he was saying was a lie, in Gaara’s opinion.

Though Gaara wasn’t good with words, he knew what allowed him to speak volumes in one action, a language they both understood, but only between each other. He got back on the bed, straddling Lee’s still form, and pulled his head up to kiss him.

He kissed him like it was his last chance to do so and, with the way Lee was speaking, Gaara was worried it might be. He skipped the soft gentle pecks Lee usually preferred and kissed him fiercely, forcing his lips to say what they couldn’t verbally. Lee tensed at first, worried that it may be a farewell kiss, then kissed him back with as much intensity as he could muster. Salty tears mingled and mixed between their faces as they continued to cry. Lee sat up to pull Gaara closer to him, strong arms wrapped around his middle pressing him as close as he could.

After a few minutes had passed, Gaara pulled away eyes closed and face cast down. “I could never live without you, Lee,” he said gruffly, moving his hands away from him to wipe his tears. “You are never a burden. You are never too much or not enough. You are exactly what I need and will always need. And I love you.”

Lee pressed his forehead into Gaara’s, breath shaking as he tried to calm himself from the range of emotions he had just experienced. “I am sorry, Gaara. I love you so much and could not exist without you. You are my most precious person. I am sorry for allowing my self doubt and hard mission get to me and make you upset.” He tilted his head up to press his lips to the kanji etched into Gaara’s forehead.

Neither spoke further. There was nothing else that could be said. The light continued to fade as they lay in their bed, hands clasped and bodies pulled close together. Gaara had paperwork to finish and Lee had a mission report to write, but they both chose to sleep early, Gaara exhausted with worry and sadness and Lee tired from his mission and their conversation.

Gaara awoke the next morning to an empty bed. His eyes were crusted from the tears of the previous night and his head pounded. He tried to not be too disappointed at the fact that Lee wasn’t in bed with him. He liked to go on long walks the day after a mission to help relax his muscles as well as to mull over the conflict of emotions they always gave him. Gaara was glad he had a routine that allowed him to unwind and properly process his feelings. He just hoped that he didn’t overdo it this time. 

He allowed himself a few extra moments in bed, taking time to shove his face into Lee’s pillow, taking in his scent. After getting dressed and brewing a strong cup of coffee, Gaara sat in his personal office and began running through reports. Those that worked with the Kazekage knew that when Lee returned from a mission he would be working from home. This allowed him to check on Lee to make sure he rested properly, as well as allowed them an opportunity to spend more time with each other. It also didn’t hurt that Lee would give his neck little kisses as an attempt to distract him from mission reports.

Gaara sighed loudly, thoughts of Lee making him more anxious and upset. He quickly finished the report he was working on and sealed it with burgundy wax, stamping it with Suna’s official symbol. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to finish anymore work, and that Lee would be out for a while, Gaara left his home to look for a proposal present for Lee. 

Though not necessarily practical for a shinobi, Gaara knew he would be getting Lee a ring. It was custom for the Kazekage to propose to their partner with a simple band with their symbol etched into it, whether they were male or female. The hope was that wearing the mark of the Kazekage would strike fear into potential enemies, keeping their partner safe. Though Lee, high ranked shinobi as he was, didn’t really need the extra protection. But, he liked the idea of knowing that Lee was bearing his mark no matter where he was at. It wouldn’t always be safe for him to wear it during missions or a battle, but he knew that Lee would always keep it with him, tenderly sewn onto the inside of his hitai-ate or carefully placed in the breast pocket of his vest. Though they weren’t the traditional couple, Gaara was determined to give his everything to Lee which meant sharing with him his culture and traditions.

Gaara walked through the streets of Suna, air growing humid and sky growing dark with the promise of a rare rain. He continued on past the academy, pausing for a few minutes to watch the young shinobi practice in the yard. His elder brother Kankuro had begun assisting with the teaching in between his missions and escorting Gaara. Gaara watched as he corrected one particularly looking scruffy kunoichi’s technique.

“You’re getting closer, Fumi. Remember, your smallest finger is the one that controls the backwards movement of the puppet,” he said, as she concentrated on a small wooden puppet across the yard. Fumi concentrated hard, her tongue sticking out slightly as she adjusted her fingers. Her puppet launched itself into the air hurling a spray of trainer senbon from it’s mouth toward a target. Though each of the senbon missed, her small chest puffed up in pride as she looked at Kankuro.

“Way to go, kid!” he cheered, whistling lowly. Noticing Gaara watching from the fence, he patted her shoulder causing her to stumble slightly. “Keep working on it, I need to go talk with the Kazekage.” Kankuro made his way over to his little brother and made a show of bowing deeply.

“And what may I do for you this glorious morning, Kazekage-sama?” Kankuro drawled. Snickers and gasps were heard behind him, the young shinobi shocked at the casual and sarcastic way Kankuro had addressed the lethal leader of their village. Satisfied with the response from the kids, he folded his arms and smiled at Gaara. 

“I’m glad to see you have taken such a liking to the children,” Gaara said, smiling lightly. “Yeah, they’re not too bad.” Kankuro drawled. “What brings you out? Isn’t Lee home from his mission?

“He’s out on a walk. Sorting out his thoughts I assume. We… had a fight,” Gaara said, looking at the ground. It wasn’t common for him to open up about his feelings, especially in regards to Lee, but he had learned that nothing productive came from holding on to his hurt.

“What?! You had a fight? What happened?” Kankuro asked, eyes wide with shock. Lee was the most kind person he had met, even if he did like to tease him from time to time. And he knew his brother was deeply in love with him, even if he didn’t like hearing about it.

“It may not have been a full fight. He felt that he was a burden to me and said he was going to leave. It was more crying than anything.” Gaara crossed his arms and stared at the ground, collapsing into himself slightly. “I’m… planning on… proposing. To Lee. And the urgency to do so is now greater than ever. I want him to know that I plan on staying by his side for as long as he’ll allow me to. He needs to know he isn’t a burden.”

In a very Lee type fashion, Gaara clenched his fists, unfolding them to lay at his sides. He stared Kankuro in the eye, determination interlaced with a pupiless green. Kankuro stared back at him, mouth slightly agape as the thought of Gaara and Lee getting married ran through his mind. He had always assumed they would be together for life. He wasn’t sure if Gaara was able to open himself up romantically multiple times, and Lee was so dedicated he knew he wouldn’t want to. But to think it would happen so soon and when they were still so young. It came as a slight shock to him.

Kankuro was quickly pulled out of his shock when a rubber kunai hit the back of his head.

“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing that, will ya?” He chucked the kunai back towards the kids as they erupted into a fit of giggles. He turned to face Gaara stifling a chuckle. 

“So… marriage, huh? You think you’re ready for that?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. 

Gaara hesitated slightly, then nodded. “I nearly lost myself when he said he was leaving. It was like the world fell out from under me but also like I was being slammed into the earth at the same time. I don’t know what I would do without him.

Kankuro sighed and reached over the fence to pat Gaara on the shoulder. “You always were the dramatic one in the family. Don’t tell Temari I said that. She thinks that she holds that title.”

Gaara smiled up at Kankuro. He always knew how to help Gaara calm down and see humor through a tense situation. He had been extremely useful as his bodyguard in more ways than one.

“So, how are you gonna propose to him?” Kankuro asked. “Something flashy I assume. The kid’s the romantic type. Flowers, chocolates, ten page poems declaring his youthful love. The whole nine yards. I’m guessing he would want something similar?”

Gaara frowned. He hadn’t planned on doing anything flashy. Gaara wasn’t really the flashy type and Lee knew that. Although he still went out of his way to do romantic gestures for Gaara, he never went so far as to make him uncomfortable. Little things like making dinner when Gaara was exhausted from a particularly frustrating council meeting, getting fresh ink for his desk, or bringing him little souvenirs from his missions. But would Lee want a bigger gesture than that?

“I haven’t decided yet. I am going out now to pick up a ring for him.”

Kankuro nodded and gave Gaara another pat on the shoulder. “Good luck, squirt. I’m sure it will all work out fine. You and Lee are perfect for each other. Gaara without Lee is like the desert without sand.” Kankuro sighed, looking over his shoulder. I need to get back to these hooligans. Say hello to bowl cut for me, will ya?” Kankuro turned toward the kids who had begun playing around instead of practicing. “Now, which one of you numb skulls threw that kunai at me?!”

The sound of kids squealing and Kankuro growling followed Gaara as he walked further into the heart of Suna. His shoulders felt significantly lighter after talking to his brother, though he was a little more confused about the actual proposal. He hoped that once he had the ring things would become clearer for him.

Gaara stepped into the cool dimly lit jewelry shop and squinted as his eyes adjusted from the bright sky outside. He knew this jewelry shop well. For Temari’s last birthday he had gotten her a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and a green gem that matched her eyes. He had even bought Kankuro a pair of small metal earrings here once. He did his best to know the names of each of his citizens and support the small businesses that helped boost Suna’s economy. He was nervous to be purchasing an engagement ring so obviously, but he trusted that the jeweler would show sensitivity and respect to their beloved leader.

“Hello, Kazekage-sama,” the shop owner called from behind the counter, bowing as Gaara drew closer.

“Hello, Kei. I trust that you are well?” he asked, placing his hands lightly on the counter top.

“I am, thank you for asking. I hope that you are well, too. I’m sure you have many important things going on as the Kazekage and I do appreciate you stopping by.” They smiled at him as they spoke, light voice carrying through the shop.

“I am always happy to see you. Thank you for your kind words.” He glanced briefly at the rings in the case below him wondering which Lee would like best.

“What brings you in today?” they asked, following Gaara’s eyes to the engagement bands located front and center.

“I am planning on proposing to Lee and need a ring. I was hoping you would help me pick a suitable one.”

Kei gasped and clasped their hands in front of them. “That is such wonderful news. Congratulations! I can assure you that I will be discreet about this fact. Please know that you can trust me fully.”

Gaara smiled at them gently. “Thank you, Kei. What would you recommend? I’m not entirely sure what I am looking for.” 

They nodded once and turned to a cabinet behind the counter. They carefully pulled out a glass case which contained several sturdy looking rings on a satin cushion.

“These are the recommended rings for shinobi. They are made out of tungsten which is a very strong metal. It should hold up well in a battle, as well as the intense trainings that Lee puts himself through. I think he’s broken more training posts in the time he’s been here than the whole village has broken since I’ve been alive!” Their laugh rang through the shop as Gaara smiled fondly at the thought of Lee. 

Kei quieted to allow Gaara to look at the different options. They had the typical gold and silver rings, but Gaara felt that they were too bright and flashy. They didn’t have any green options, but even if they did Gaara felt that it would look tacky. A nice matte black ring sat in the very center of the cushion. It was beautiful in a muted sort of way and would allow Gaara to etch it with the Kazekage symbol as he needed. It was perfect.

“I believe the black one will suit Lee well,” he said, pointing to the ring as he spoke. Kei nodded enthusiastically. They disappeared into the back of the shop after getting Lee’s ring size and returned quickly with a small box covered in a deep maroon velvet.

“Here you are, Kazekage-sama. I look forward to the celebration of your love. I am humbled by the opportunity to provide you with such an important token of dedication.” They bowed deeply again, Gaara returning the bow.

“You would be the only one to trust,” he replied, taking the box from them. After paying significantly more than what was due, causing Kei to splutter and argue for five minutes, Gaara exited the shop and once more began walking through the streets of Suna, slightly more crowded now that everyone was retiring to their homes as the sun grew to be it’s hottest. He knew that Lee would still be out on his walk and hoped he had brought enough water with him. Even though he had been in Suna for a while, he still had the tendency to come home every now and then with heat stroke.

Gaara returned to the Kazekage residence and slipped back into the cool office. After taking a moment to recover from the heat, he took out the ring box and stared at it. The dark velvet was smooth under his fingertips and hid the significance of the gift inside. Gaara hoped it would be enough. Hoped that it would prove to Lee how much he loved him. Of course it wasn’t the ring that was the proof, but the act of proposing in the first place. Gaara delicately pulled the ring out of it’s cushion and turned it between his fingers examining it. He attempted to slip it on his own finger, but it quickly fell off, his fingers being much more slender and small compared to Lee’s. He pulled a jar of fine sand out from his desk that he had prepared for this purpose and got to work.

He spent a little over an hour etching the symbol into Lee’s ring. Kei wasn’t lying when they said that the metal was incredibly strong. Gaara slowly used the sand to scratch the design into the ring, forehead scrunched in concentration. Once the symbol was etched out, he added a small thin band around the ring to add more character to the simple design. Once it was completed, he filled the indents with sand tamping it down firmly to ensure that it would stay. He wanted Lee to have another piece of him wherever he went, something that was more personal than the Kage symbol. Even though Gaara identified himself as Kazekage before he would identify himself as Gaara of the Sand, he wanted Lee to remember him as his partner and love and not just as the Kazekage.

He continued to examine the ring wanting to ensure that everything was in place and perfect. Satisfied with his work, he slipped the ring back into it’s cushion and put the box into his pocket for safe keeping. Just as he did so, he felt Lee’s chakra from outside the door. Heart leaping into his throat as it always did in Lee’s presence, he walked into the main entry way to greet him.

Gaara immediately noticed the bags under Lee’s eyes as he walked in carrying a bag of food. As he walked through the door, he slipped something into his pocket that Gaara didn’t catch. Guilt clenched his stomach as he remembered Lee always had a hard time sleeping after missions and knew that it was worsened because of what had happened. Noticing Gaara standing in entry way to greet him, Lee brightened immensely despite his exhaustion. He set the bag on the floor and gently scooped Gaara into a hug, one arm around his shoulders and the other cradling the back of his head. Gaara hugged Lee around his middle, pulling him in as tightly as he possibly could. Gaara felt all of the tension from the previous night and all of his worry over the proposal melt. How could he have second guessed Lee’s love for him? Lee was his home.

“Hi,” Lee whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hi,” Gaara replied, even quieter than Lee.

Lee pulled back slightly to kiss Gaara on the cheek. He pulled back further to look at him, but maintained his hold on his waist. 

“I am so sorry for making you so upset last night. I have felt terrible about it all day. I could hardly sleep last night. I’m sorry for expressing my feelings so poorly and for saying I would leave you. I could never do that.” His eyebrows screwed in frustration and guilt as he looked at Gaara.

“You have no reason to apologize, Lee. I know what it’s like to be a shinobi and have doubts. I am sorry if I ever made you feel like you were a burden. I am glad to know you are not leaving.”

Lee gently pulled Gaara’s head in and kissed him lightly. “I love you” was murmured against his lips, so softly that Gaara only heard it because he was breathing the same air Lee was. Lee let go of Gaara and grabbed the bag of food.

“Are you hungry? I brought you some salted tongue and rice.” Lee walked into the kitchen and placed the food on the counter. Gaara placed a hand on his stomach, not even realizing how hungry he was to begin with. He had been so worried and anxious that he hadn’t remembered to eat.

“Thank you. I will take this into my office, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on.”

“Oh, right,” Lee said, face falling slightly.

“You are welcome to join me in there, of course.” Gaara grabbed his food and began moving towards his office. Lee did the same and followed at his heels like a puppy.

Gaara sat on his desk and pulled out the most urgent reports first. He ate slowly, absorbed in the latest report of the upcoming graduation test for the academy. Lee sat on a pillow in the corner of the room eating his curry and rice. He finished within a matter of minutes. Setting his plate aside, he sat on the pillow for a while longer practicing breathing techniques and meditating. He always preferred to do that after lunch, something about allowing your food to digest properly and redirecting the energy to where your body needed it the most. Gaara wasn’t always sure what Lee was talking about, especially in regards to Gai-sensei’s teachings, but he knew that it was important to him so he never said anything.

After about an hour had passed, Lee rose from the cushion to leave. Gaara was still absorbed in his work, now assigning missions from the Daimyo for the next month. Lee bent down to kiss his neck as he left which made Gaara smile. 

“Please go rest, Lee. You are still recovering from your mission and I can tell you are exhausted.”

Reminded of how tired he really was, Lee yawned and stretched.

“I believe a nap is in order. Please, if you find some time, come join me. I know that you did not have a restful night either,” Lee replied, making his way towards their bedroom.

Gaara gave no response as he delved back into his work. He wanted to spend as much time with Lee as possible, but did not want to risk getting behind. When that happened, Temari or Kankuro had to pick up his slack. And even though he knew they didn’t mind, they had their own responsibilities to take care of. They were not the Kazekage and he wanted to keep as much of his responsibility off of their shoulders as possible. At the thought of his siblings, he absentmindedly fiddled with the three earrings lining his earlobe. He had them pierced when he was younger, but it was simply for the look. As he grew and became dedicated to creating bonds in his life, he wanted to add more significance to the decisions he made, even if they were as small as the jewelry on his ear. Instead of the three black studs, he now had a small black ball for Temari, a small purple stud for Kankuro, and one of the original studs as a reminder of how far he had come. To many people it was just an interesting fashion choice that the Kazekage had made, but to Gaara and those closest to him, it held greater significance.

Gaara signed and sealed his final piece of paperwork for the day. He stretched and stood from his desk hoping that Lee would still be in bed. He quietly crept down the hall toward their bedroom and slowly opened the door. To his relief, Lee was splayed across the bed snoring heavily. He set his gourd against the far wall and removed his outer tunic. Being careful not to wake Lee up, not that it was an easy task, he pulled back the covers and slipped under. He pressed himself as close to Lee as he could, which was difficult with the position he was in. Within a few seconds of settling into his pillow, Lee had rolled over and pulled Gaara against him. Worried he had woken him, he craned his neck back to stare at him. Lee was still fast asleep, mouth open and drooling slightly. Gaara smiled and turned back around, tucking himself further into the blanket and Lee. He let out a content sigh and allowed sleep to take him.

~~~~

Lee enjoyed going on long walks the day after he got home from a particularly hard mission. It allowed him to process some of the darker emotions of being a shinobi without it affecting Gaara, who would pick up on Lee’s negative energy very easily. It also allowed him to move and remain active while his body healed. Even though he had pushed himself with many injuries in the past, the most Gaara would allow nowadays was light stretching and walks. So Lee walked. He walked until the exhaustion from the mission fully sunk in, until he was able to collect his thoughts and briefly mourn those who were lost, until he was able to face his life again with positivity and hope. He walked until he was able to collect himself enough to be the partner and support system that Gaara needed. Lee wanted to give everything he could to Gaara and sometimes that meant taking time for himself first.

But this time, he also had an objective for his walk. He wanted to propose to Gaara. He felt that, especially after the night they had had previously, it was time for him to declare his forever love and devotion to the man he loved so much. He never wanted Gaara to doubt the dedication Lee offered him. He knew that a ring would not suit Gaara because of the way he used his sand. His slender fingers needed to be able to move in precise and sometimes miniscule ways which meant that a ring would just get in the way. But, Lee knew how significant his earrings were to him.

Early in the morning he made his way to the jeweler in the center of town when he knew that Gaara would be sleeping or starting his paperwork. They had gotten into a routine and Lee was thankful for this because it meant he could slip away with no suspicion. He got to the jewelry shop right when the jeweler did. They laughed as they unlocked the door, knowing how punctual Lee was for everything.

“Good morning, Lee-san!” Kei called, bright smile rivaling Lee’s own. 

“Good morning, Kei! I hope this morning finds you well.” Lee followed them into the jewelry shop, walking slow to admire the many pretty pieces on the walls.

“I hope you are doing well, too, Lee! What brings you into my shop today?”

Lee walked towards the counter and began drumming his fingers nervously. “Well,” he began, pausing as his eyes flitted nervously around the shop, “I am planning on proposing to the Kazekage.”

Kei’s eyes bulged at Lee’s loud confession. Their shocked expression turned into a cheeky grin, eyes searching Lee’s nervous face. “Well, it’s about time! What are you thinking about getting? A ring?” Kei began to pull out various boxes as a blush crept onto Lee’s face.

“Er, no. I was actually hoping to look at your earrings. Gaara isn’t really one for rings.” 

Kei nodded sagely and began putting the rings back under the counter. “That is an excellent idea. Please follow me to the other counter where they are stored.”

Slipping behind a counter further into the store, they began pulling smaller thinner boxes from the case. They opened them one by one, each containing a pair of earrings inside. There were some that seemed to be made of diamond imported from Iwagakure. Others were made of polished sandstone or marble that could be found between Suna and Konoha. Lee looked through all of the options, not finding any that would suit Gaara well. 

“I’m afraid these are rather beautiful, however I’m not sure that they are what I am looking for,” Lee said, frowning slightly.

“I have more I could show you, although they do get a little pricey,” Kei replied, crossing their arms over their chest.

“No price is too high for Gaara! I would shave off my eyebrows if it meant getting him the perfect engagement present!” Lee cried, a fist of determination slamming dangerously onto the counter. Kei gently pushed his hand off the counter, patting it as they did so.

“I understand, Lee. Let me grab some more options.”

Kei began pulling more boxes from a locked cupboard. Lee opened each box gently, not wanting to break anything and incur more charges. These were similar to the ones before, although the diamonds were a lot bigger and a lot shinier. The sandstone designs became more and more complicated and Lee was worried he wouldn’t find anything to his liking. Until he opened the last box.

He gasped softly as he opened it. A small pair of glass leaves sat on black velvet. The leaves were a deep green with the tiniest specks of gold reflecting the light in the shop. They were perfect. They represented Lee and would help remind Gaara of him when he was away. They were fairly small, which meant they wouldn’t be much of an intrusion and they would compliment his hair so beautifully.

“These are perfect,” Lee whispered, eyes filling slightly with tears. Kei handed him a tissue, smiling gently at him.

“Let me wrap this for you. I am very excited for you, Lee. You two make a great pair and I know your marriage will bond our villages more than ever. Thank you for your dedication to Suna.” They bowed slightly before beginning to wrap the earrings for Lee. Too touched for words, Lee stayed quiet as he paid, giving Kei more than what was due. Before they could argue, Lee pulled them into a rib creaking hug and burst out of the store. He continued with his walk, pulling out the earrings every once in a while, gently touching them as he considered what he would say to Gaara. He could go on for hours about Gaara, using flowery words and complicated metaphors. 

But when he really thought about it, his love for Gaara was simple. He didn’t need to use a lot of words because he did his best to show that love through his actions. And even through his insecurities, he knew Gaara felt that love and already knew what he meant to him. Lee walked for most of the morning and partially into the afternoon. Realizing he hadn’t brought enough water, and wanting to avoid another lecture from Gaara, he started to make his way home. He made one more stop on his way home for some food and ran as fast as he could back to his soon to be fiance making sure the earrings he held clutched in his hand weren’t jostled too much.

~~~

Gaara woke up from his nap to the sound of large raindrops hitting his roof. He always loved the sound of the rain, rare as it was in Suna. He loved visiting Konoha in the spring when the rain was almost never ending most days. This was also the time when him and Lee became the closest. They would spar in the rain, Gaara attempting to perfect his sand jutsu in different weather. They would then return to Lee’s apartment to get dry and have dinner. He would stay late into the night, listening to Lee talk and offering the occasional comment. Moments like these and many more are what caused Gaara to fall in love with Lee.

That’s when it hit him.

“Lee!” he said, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. Lee snorted and rolled over slightly, still unconscious. He continued to shake him, rattling the bed and yelling his name repeatedly. After what felt like forever, Lee stirred. Finally realizing that Gaara was yelling his name, he sprung out of bed.

“What’s wrong, Gaara?! Are you hurt?!” He grabbed Gaara and began shaking him. Gaara smiled brightly and began making hand signs to do a teleportation jutsu. Still half asleep and very confused, Lee grabbed onto Gaara tight, trusting that whatever he was doing, he had a good reason to be doing it.

After a few moments within Gaara’s sand, they landed at the top of the border of Suna. Rain pelted down on them as Gaara continued to smile at Lee.

“What’s going on?” Lee asked, looking around dazed and confused.

“Lee, I fell in love with you in the rain. Every time we sparred in Konoha, I found myself feeling more drawn towards you in ways I couldn’t describe. Eventually I was able to understand romantic love and how that related to you. Our love is unique and rare. Just like the rain in Suna. But, against all odds, it still happens. Our love still happened. I fell in love with you in the rain, Lee. And I want to ask you to marry me in the same way.”

Gaara got down on both knees and pulled out the ring box. Tears and rain drops mixed on Lee’s face as he dropped to his knees to be on the same level as Gaara. He laughed shakily as he reached into his pocket. Gaara looked at him confused until he realized what he was holding.

“I was planning on doing the same, but you beat me to it. Gaara, I will marry you. Will you marry me?”

Gaara smiled gently, tears welling in his eyes. “Of course I will, Lee. It would be an honor to me and Suna.”

Lee began sobbing and pulled Gaara into a hug. Their knees became muddied and their hair was soaked as they held each other. Gaara pulled Lee’s face into his and sealed their engagement with a sweet and simple kiss. By the time they returned home, they were soaked to the bone and the clouds had begun to part. They changed into drier clothes and sat cross legged in their bed facing one another. Gaara slipped Lee’s ring onto his finger and Lee helped Gaara replace his old black studs with the new glass leaves. Their marriage would not only solidify their bond, but also allow multiple more bonds to occur between their villages. Gaara was happy with the way it all turned out. He didn’t need flowers or parades to propose to Lee. All he needed was himself. Because for Lee, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something that isn't about Gaara and Lee? Probably not. But maybe. We'll see. I tried to get a little angstier with this fic to balance the mush I have written in the past but I don't think I can write any angstier than this oof. Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day.


End file.
